The present invention relates to a lamp, particularly a table lamp.
In particular, the present invention relates to an improvement to the "Tizio" lamp (registered trade mark) manufactured by the present applicant.
The "Tizio" lamp is known to comprise a base housing a transformer, an articulated extendible arm structure, and a light supported on the articulated structure. The articulated structure in turn consists of three pairs of rods, of which a first pair is fitted to the base, a second pair pivots on the first, about a third of the way along its length, and a third pair pivots on the second, also about a third of the way along its length. The ends of the third pair of rods furthest from the point at which it pivots on the second pair define hinges for the light, to enable this to be raised, lowered and rotated about an axis which, in use, is substantially horizontal.
On the above lamp, the current for the light is supplied along the lamp structure, for eliminating unsightly wiring or wire concealing means.
In view of the success of the above lamp, it has been decided to improve it even further for rendering it even more adaptable to the environment by enabling the beam to be directed as required.